Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie: Fairytopia
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie: Fairytopia Plot Elina is a flower fairy who lives in the realm of Fairytopia with her puffball, Bibble. Unlike all other fairies, Elina does not have wings, which she is often ridiculed for. Elina and her friend Dandelion are warned that their guardian fairy, Topaz, has supposedly been kidnapped. Elina returns to her flower home, Peony, in disbelief. In truth, Topaz really has been kidnapped by Laverna, evil twin sister of Fairytopia's benevolent ruler, the Enchantress. Laverna reveals that she poisoned her sister and plans to kidnap all of the fairy guardians, while her minions spread her secret formula all over Fairytopia, which will weaken all flying creatures. With no other options, the denizens of Fairytopia will turn to Laverna for a cure and crown her queen as a result. In the morning, Elina and Bibble awaken to see that Peony as well as all the other fairy homes in the meadow are sick from Laverna's formula. Elina, Dandelion, and Bibble decide to seek out the closest guardian, Azura. Upon entering a forest, Dandelion breathes some of Laverna's formula and is forced to return home when she becomes too weak to fly. Elina and Bibble are turned away when they ask to see Azura. Elina sneaks to Azura's house, where she is discovered by Azura herself. Seeing a rainbow in Elina's eye, Azura invites them inside. She explains that the rainbow in Elina's eyes means she's destined for great things, which Elina rebuffs. Azura tells her that all of Fairytopia is in trouble because of Laverna and in the morning she will leave to speak to a dryad named Dahlia, a former follower of Laverna. She then asks Elina to take care of her magic necklace. In the morning, as Azura is about to leave, she is kidnapped by a Fungus, one of Laverna's henchmen. Elina wakes up and is accused of being responsible for Azura's disappearance, but is rescued by Hue, a large butterfly. In Laverna's lair, the Fungi arrive with Azura, but Laverna is angered when she finds her necklace missing. The Fungi tell Laverna that a wingless fairy had it. Realizing a wingless fairy would be unaffected by her formula, Laverna orders the Fungi to find Elina. Hue and Elina are pursued by Laverna's firebirds. They manage to evade them when the mer-prince, Nalu, gives them seaweed that allows them to breathe underwater. When the group finally reach Dahlia’s home, she is reluctant to help as the other guardians were mistrustful of her but Elina convinces her to do the right thing. Dahlia tells Elina that, when she left, Laverna had created a device to suck the powers from the fairy guardians' necklaces and transfer them to herself, stating that the "union point" would be its weakness. The group arrives at Laverna's lair, planning to go in and find the union point, but Elina insists on going by herself as she has Azura's necklace. While her friends cause a distraction, Elina makes it inside. Elina finds the guardians and her friends, captured by the Fungi. Laverna agrees to let them go if Elina returns Azura's necklace, which she refuses, whereupon Laverna notices the rainbow in her eye. Laverna promises that she can give Elina wings in exchange for returning Azura's necklace. Hypnotized, Elina walks toward Azura with the necklace. The union point, which is a crystal embedded in Laverna's throne, begins to absorb the power from the guardians' necklaces. Just as the Elina is about to return the necklace, Azura's words reach her and she snaps out of her trance. Rejecting Laverna's offer, Elina hurls the necklace at the union point, shattering it. The guardians' powers overwhelm Laverna and she vanishes. Back in the Magic Meadow, the fairies and the flowers are cured. Elina and her friends are visited by the recovered Enchantress. She thanks Elina and her friends for saving everyone and rewards her with her own magic necklace. The necklace magically bestows Elina with her own pair of wings. Overjoyed, Elina and her friends go flying together. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie: Fairytopia/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series